My Love or My Life?
by hisachan1815
Summary: I maybe impulsive but I just love him and I thought the love that we have will be longer but because of that reckless guy everything was ruined... Ruined? Maybe no... I think the fate just led me to a more better person who'll love me unconditionally... He became my life... But the guy I lost before came back and made me confused. Will I still choose my Love or my new Life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here again for another HXH Fanfic that will surely make all of us astonished. Haha! Anou, if you want to know why? Just read because this is the first time I made something like this… You will soon find as the story goes on! ^_^

What is much better? To live in the _**Past**_ or to welcome a new _**Future **_to fix the _**Present**_?

**Note:**

Lime/Lemon and of course the story is a slash, yaoi, BL, shounen ai and everything we may call that kind of pairing. By the way, this is an AU! *_*

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter is not mine as well as its characters that I used in this story…

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there_

_Should I give up,_

_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

"_**Chasing Pavements" **__by Adele_

_**Chapter 1**_

The sky suddenly darkened and after a few minutes, raindrops started to fall. Thunders roared overhead and the cold wind started howling. It is already the dismissal of the students and almost all of them got home; sipping soups, resting beside the fire or watching television.

But, a student got caught in the rain. The cold wind and raindrops almost touch him from where he stands alone now. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown is on his lips. His uniform is almost wet and he placed his bag near his chest to protect it from the rainfall.

He doesn't know what he will do just to go home so, he pulled out his phone and looked at it. _What? No signal?_ He complained inside his mind.

What will he do now; he is stuck in the midst of a heavy rainfall. A car stopped infront of the shed he is standing at. _Who is this? _He asked himself but was answered when its opaque window opened and a familiar person was revealed; smiling at him.

A smile broke unto his lips because of the joy but as usual, he cut his smile out and played irritated although his not again. "You made me wait for the thousandth time…"

"Oh… sorry… Hey! What are you waiting for! Let's go?!" the other said and went out of the car; holding an umbrella to help the blonde to ride. When he reached the shed, he took his bag and pulled him closer into him. "You could catch a cold if you'll stay wet any longer Kura…." He said as they ride his black Chevrolet Corvette Coupe.

When they are inside, he took a towel at the back seat and placed it on Kurapika's shoulders. The blonde took it and wiped his face gently and he was surprised when he found out that the other was still looking at him.

"Hey, just take me home now… I'm tired" he said as he stifles a yawn which appeared too cute. Leorio, the one that fetched him caressed his face then. "Just take a nap…"

"Hey… we're here. Wake up…" He said as he pokes the blonde's nose. _It looks like his slumber is deep. I'll just carry him._ He said in his mind as he slowly carries the blonde out of the car.

He opened the door and stepped inside. This is a classic apartment but the thing that made it different is its inside. The furniture was well chosen and although it's simple, it is well arranged. The aura inside this place is beautiful and comforting.

It is not his first time to go here of course; so, he went straight to the bedroom and leisurely placed the sleeping blonde on his mattress.

He first take off the blonde's shirt then covered him with the thick sky blue blankets. He doesn't want the other to catch a cold of course and even feel the frigid air.

He doesn't know where Kurapika's closet is so, he slowly shake the other to wake him up. Kurapika slowly opened his eyes then rubbed it with his hands childishly. He looks like a child that only got up from a deep sleep and that made the other sent him a smile.

"Anou… Where are we…?" he asked curiously then sat up leisurely but gracefully. When he realized that he doesn't wear a top; he immediately pulled over the blanket to cover his body then raised an eyebrow at Leorio.

The other was astounded with the looks Kurapika gave at him so he raised his hand in a defensive way then… "No… I didn't do anything! I just took that off for you to avoid cold!" then after that, his expression changed into a mischievous one then spoke up again.

"What's the matter? Why are you covering yourself? I've seen that many times before… Besides, it's just your chest Kura…"

With that statement; Kurapika stood up with the blankets still covering his body and hit Leorio's head. "Baka…" he mumbled indignantly then headed for his closet and took a plain white shirt and wore it.

"There…" he said then a smile broke unto his pale but perfect shaped lips. He took his bag and realized something. "How did you opened the door?!" he asked with surprise shrouded his eyes.

"Do you want me to demonstrate it?"

"Baka?! I'm asking how? Tss…"

Leorio smirked at him then went nearer at the blonde. Kurapika placed his bag down the floor beside his closet then went infront of the brunette and stared plainly back at him. Dead air seems to eat the both of them and the seriousness that takes over them seems to get worse so; Leorio broke it. He doesn't want this kind of atmosphere.

"First, I placed the key in the knob then turned it. Then, the door opened. Yay!" he said childishly that made Kurapika annoyed. A vein popped out of his head then he started to feel like he wants to kick Leorio on the face.

The other noticed it so; he shut his mouth up and just patted the blonde's head to tame him. "Of course, as your boyfriend… I should have a key in 'our' house… *chuckles*"

"Well… I also have the right to know how did you get a key to our… house…?"

The brunette chuckled then leaned over his lover. "I got it the last time I went here… I took it when you're asleep…" then a smirk broke onto his lips.

Kurapika rolled his eyes then crossed his arms slowly. "Give it back." He said as he pulls out his right hand and gesturing for Leorio to give it back.

"No… I won't…"

"Give it…"

"I won't… kiss me first…"

"I won't…"

"Then the key is mine…"

A few seconds after that statement, Leorio felt something warm over his lips that made him flush red. The blonde was about to pull out when Leorio snaked his hands over his body and pulled him closer to him.

The blonde first was shocked but when he felt the heat coming up his cheeks; he ignored the shivers and continued it. They keep on going at what they're doing until it reached a different situation.

_**Kurapika's POV**_

__I cannot refuse to go along with this stuff. As I look into his eyes, I fall more with his charm. "I love you…" I mumbled dreamily as I kiss him back.

All I know now is it's so cold and everything around us is so dark. The only one clear in my mind and my sight is him… Us…

Maybe I'm scared; I felt my body shiver as our skins touches gently. My inside trembles but I can feel the frigid atmosphere fade with the warmth that we both made. I feel his soft lips over mine as he kisses me; his warm body over mine and I loved this kind of feeling.

I don't care if this is wrong. I don't want anything to stop me from loving him and devoting him every part of me. All I want to have in this world is Him…

I feel safe inside his arms… Safe and Warm indeed and I wanted it. I don't wish this to end… I wanted us to stay like this _**Forever**_…

It is the day of their Graduation… The end of the school days and Kurapika is really happy. At last, he can go on with his life and can proceed on what he wants to be.

In the midst of the crowds, his eyes spotted his boyfriend; giving him a smile. A sincere smile. So, that made his nervousness fade and he finally stepped over the stage to go on with his speech.

"To my professors, my fellow graduates, visitors and everyone here; good evening. I am very delighted that this day had come into us. This most awaited day is today…"

He gets on with his speech and after it, everyone clapped but he didn't care about them. His eyes were only fixed at Leorio who looks so happy for him.

The event has ended and both of them settled on a luxurious restaurant as a celebration for this day. The atmosphere of the surroundings is so comfortable. The chandeliers that are hanging overhead suit the place. They are on a table; staring happily at each other.

The champagne on their glass sparkled with the light that seems to dance around them. Leorio started their conversation by greeting Kurapika. The other just bowed as a sign of thanks and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you…" he said as he takes a sip from his champagne.

"Thanks dad…"

Kurapika teased that made Leorio choke out with what he is drinking. Kurapika stood up and rubbed his back in circles. "I'm just kidding…" he said when he saw Leorio glaring at him. "Nah… alright…" the brunette said bitterly.

They are in the middle of their conversation when Kurapika saw someone he doesn't know. He just caught his sight because of the looks that that person is sending at him.

He is sitting alone in a table and giving a seductive stare at the blonde which of course, startled the other. _Who the heck is he?!_ He thought bitterly and became drowned with that question that is flooding his mind.

"Kurapika…"

_Who the heck is he?!_

"Kura?"

_Who is that guy?!_

"Kurapika? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his thoughts when Leorio finally raised his voice a little bit. The brunette was confused and curious why all of a sudden the other looked serious at what he is looking at.

He was about to look at the place the other is looking at when Kurapika stood up and kissed him just to stop him from what he'll do.

The brunette caressed his angelic face when they pulled out then smiled at him. Kurapika smiled at him first then sat back onto his chair.

Leorio was busy telling him something while the blonde is also busy in glaring the other guy on the table next to them. Leorio noticed it and finally, stopped and looked at the guy his blonde is looking at.

When his sight caught a guy looking back at Kurapika; he turned to the blonde, placed down his glass angrily at the table then sent him a suspicious stare. "Looks like your busy…" he said irritatingly that made the blonde look at him.

Kurapika met his stare and felt a shiver ran to his spine. He was surprised at what he heard the other told him. "Leorio… I'm just…"

"Looks like you're really busy with 'someone' so, I'll go home… Good luck to the both of you…" he said with jealousy in his tone as he stands up and walks away from the blonde.

Kurapika stood from his seat and followed him out of the restaurant. "Hey… what's the problem?" he asked with a worry in his tone.

The other turned to him with a smile on his face. "I don't want to interrupt your staring session so I'll just go…" that statement stunned the blonde. He felt the coldness over his body and that really struck him and felt his eyes started to water. Tears will fall anytime now…

"Leo…rio…" he mumbled as he stares at Leorio while he fades among the crowd. He finally woke up from his senses then followed him; but it's too late. His car was gone as well as him.

He fell on his feet and his eyes widened. _Leorio… he is mad at me…_ This is the first time they had an argument so, Kurapika felt terrible and scared. Because of a random person, they had this first fight in their relationship.

"Leorio… I'm sorry…"

He said as he cries over his phone. He was inside his bedroom, under his blankets and crying badly. He just can't take what is happening anymore. The other answered the phone of course but didn't spoke up. It is as if he is not there.

Maybe it's better if he's really not there instead of this. Listening to how his blonde cries.

"Hey… *sob* why don't you speak? Hey… *sob*"

He heard the other heaved a depressed sigh and that surprised him. He isn't sure what the other will do or what will happen to the both of them and the worst thing that came in his confused mind is… _Will we break up? _That thought that made him feel disheartened.

Tears slipped in his face again then he felt his chest ache. He can't take it if that will happen; besides, he's his first.

"Will we end up… like… this?"

He asked with his voice trembling. He was beneath his thick blanket but the coldness seems to have a chance to still touch him. He feels his body tremble and he asked childishly again at Leorio who is still quiet. But now, his sobs were worse and he cries more.

"Hey! *sob* will we… end up… like *sob* this?" he asked but then received another sigh.

Kurapika didn't want or even wished what is happening now. He didn't even yearn to see the guy that became the cause of all of this fighting. Because of him, their wonderful and almost perfect relationship will be ruined?

"Why don't you answer me? Please don't leave a query in my mind Leorio! If you don't like what's happening, I don't like it more! I-I *sob* love you… so much!" he said with a tinge of anger in his tone.

His left fist was clenched and his mind seems to shut down. That statement made the other speak at last. "I love you too…" he said seriously over the phone.

That gave a little comfort to the blonde's heart but little is not enough. He cannot even ponder what Leorio does now until that statement was added by another one.

"Sorry if I became shallow-minded… I'm very sorry… I just felt the jealousy for the first time in our relationship. I'm hurt that's why I told you those… I love you but, it's all up to you if you'll still accept me after what I did…" he said sincerely and after that… nothing came from him anymore.

Kurapika took a deep breath then gave a quick answer. "If you really love me, you will also decide. What if I said no and you'll be the one who will be not happy anymore." As he uttered those words, he started to feel like killing himself because what if the other really want to stop this. He really should try to control his mouth sometimes.

"If you'll ask me… I'll say no. I want to be with you Kura…"

"Leorio… I want to continue this too… I'm *sob* sorry!"

The other shushed him and tried to comfort him over his phone but, the blonde still cried so. "Want me to go there?" he asked anxiously but the blonde refused and told him that it's already late.

Leorio agreed then told him for the last time to stop crying or he'll really go there. So, the other stopped a little bit and told him Good night. The other answered back too before hanging the phone up.

Kurapika went out of the blankets and felt that the atmosphere became hot and beads of sweat covered his wonderful face so, he stood up and wiped himself. A minuscule smile broke onto his pale lips.

He was just glad that their relationship didn't end up like that… He really loves him and he knows the other does too.

** Minna-san? What can you think about the happenings? Please leave reviews before proceeding to the other chapters haha! ^_^ Arigatou Gosaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for those who read and reviewed in the past chapters! Please continue in supporting me and my stories thanks!**_

_**HxH is not mine…**_

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over, already over now_

"_**Already Over" **__by Red_

_**Chapter 2**_

Two months after his graduation and after that fight, Kurapika applied for a job and of course, he qualified. He is now a secretary in a small and starting company.

He and his boyfriend always meet up of course and Leorio helps him to get on with his new life; a life after being a student.

One day when he was about to go home, he decided to go into a coffee shop first. When he was there, a lovely lady greeted him and gave him a seat. "Order please…" the girl said. "Coffee without cream." He requested then the girl left.

He was currently busy looking at the papers on the table when someone spoke up. "Can I sit here?" the person said suavely. The blonde just nodded without even looking to who it was because he knows that Leorio was still in his work now.

When he lifted his head to look who it was, his eyes widened and he felt cold.

"What a coincidence. Nice meeting you again."

The other greeted that made Kurapika cover his mouth then blink in confusion. "Yo-you're the… the gu-guy at th-the rest-taurant…" he said nervously.

The guy sent him a smirk then placed his hand over the table gently. That grin seems to shock the blonde more. Seeing the person; random person perhaps that became a reason of their first fight in a place like this. It's really shocking.

The other seems to have this attitude of being a narcissist and answered back at him while pulling down the hand of the blonde that is covering his mouth. "Miss me?"

That statement irritated the blonde therefore; he gave him a glare that can kill. "Hey… I don't know you so… don't act if were close…" he menaced then stood up.

"Hey… don't be so hot-headed… I'm just interested with you… By the way, I'm Kuroro…" he introduced while gesturing for a hand shake but the other swatted his hand then sat back. "Can you just leave me…? I don't care who you are…"

"You agreed earlier to let me settle here… Wait, can you just be nice at me?"

_How could I be nice with someone that became the reason of that argument…? Baka… _He just lowered his head and took his earphones in his pocket and placed it in his ears.

Kuroro chuckled a little bit then pulled his earphones out. "Hey!" Kurapika complained then stood up angrily. There he met the other's smirk again and it really irritates him a lot.

"Are you stupid? Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because I like you…"

That made the other's jaw drop. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes, took his things and walked towards the counter. "I'm cancelling my order…" then after that, stepped out of the coffee shop.

Kuroro chuckled then shook his head. He was about to go when he saw a paper on the table that was left by Kurapika. "Hmmn, looks like he left it for me… Kurapika huh? Nice name…"

He said as he stepped out of the shop too.

Kurapika was about to open the door when he heard a familiar voice calling him. Winds started to blow that made his hair look messy so, before looking to who it was, he brushed his hair out of his face and turned to him gracefully.

"You left this Kurapika…"

"How did you… That's mine!"

"I told you… You left this…"

"Oh… Thanks…" he said then took the paper out of the others hand. He turned his back at him, seeming to ignore him then went inside his house and closed the door at him.

Kuroro chuckled then knocked; Kurapika opened it for the thought that it is Leorio and gave him a smile but it all stopped when he saw it was still Kuroro. "You're still here?" he asked using his unwelcoming voice.

"You'll not even let me to enter your house? I'm tired of running just to give you that…"

The blonde rolled his eyes then stepped out. "Why don't you just leave me…?" he asked as he glares at the guy.

Cold wind blew again and that made the other's shivers worse. Kuroro's next statement was against the grain. Kurapika doesn't like it. "Why don't you just be nice to me?"

"Whatever… Just enter then after you drink, get out…" he said as he lets Kuroro enter his house.

As the other steps in; he felt the nice ambiance inside the room and suddenly plopped onto the couch as if it is his home. "Nice house huh Kurapika…"

The blonde was about to answer when a phone call stopped him. He paced into his room then took his phone. Before answering it, "Shut your mouth up…" he said at Kuroro that made the other nod.

_ Leorio is calling… I missed him so much…_ "Leorio?" he said with his voice sweetly. His face suddenly turned pink when the other spoke up.

"Yeah… Miss me?"

"Yeah… a lot…"

But suddenly…

"WHERE'S THE WATER KURAPIKA!?"

"Who is that Kurapika?"

_That bastard! I will really kill him! _"Leorio, Anou… a friend…"

"Oh I see… I'll call you again later. The doctor's calling me again. I love you…"

After that he hanged up and that made a frown on the other's face. Suddenly, a vein popped out of his head then he stumped towards Kuroro who is standing on a corner; looking at him with that kind of looks again.

He felt shivers ran through his spine so, he stopped in front of him then crossed his arms. "I think you're done… Get out!"

"Is that your way to say goodbye to 'a friend'"

The words "a friend" were emphasized well as if saying something to the blonde. Kurapika rolled his eyes then shrieked… "GET OUT!" and that made the other sigh.

"In one condition, give me your phone number…"

"Tss… GET OUT!"

Kuroro closed his eyes then sat onto the couch. "I won't! Phone number…" He insisted like a child. The blonde finally gave up then… "Alright alright!" he gave his number to him and the other stood up and walked aloof towards the door. "I'll just call you… bye!"

Then finally went out. Kurapika felt the tension in his body then locked the door immediately. "What a JERK!" he said then headed towards his room.

Kuroro started calling Kurapika after that event and that made the blonde more irritated at him. Kurapika wanted to just throw his phone sometimes when the other calls but then, somehow… he felt a little bit comfortable with him.

Leorio is feeling bad with Kurapika's actions; before, he used to show his phone at him but now… He didn't even let the other hold it so one day, while they were in the middle of their date. Someone called and that is the time that Leorio burst out in anger.

"Kurapika! Can you at least decline that call?! Give me your phone!"

He said but the other refused so, Leorio hit the table angrily and that made Kurapika shocked. "Give me the phone…" he repeated and that made Kurapika give him his phone.

Nervousness overpowered his body. He knows to himself that he doesn't fool Leorio but, he knows that Kuroro is so open with his words and what if… "Leorio! Please give me-"

"Who is this…?"

It is too late. Leorio answered it with his voice rising and that made Kurapika stunned. Everything around him seems to float when this happened. Suddenly, Leorio's expression turned to disgust and suddenly, he threw the blonde's phone to the ground and gave Kurapika a glare.

He didn't mind if they catches the crowd's attention and thankfully, they are on an open park with tables for an event like dating or what.

"So, Kura… who is Kuroro huh?" he asked with his aura becoming darker. "Who is him?!" he asked angrily that made the other's eyes widen more.

"A friend…"

"Damn! Another friend! I think you should say another boyfriend! K'so! I trusted you!"

Leorio said as his tears filled his angry eyes. He wanted to hurt the other but he loves him so, his inside still tells him to listen first. "Please answer me Kurapika?! Who the heck is that Kuroro!?"

"I told you! He's a friend! Why can't you get it!?"

This is the first time that he raised his voice at Leorio. The brunette got stunned and his mind seems to be clouded with the other's voice. He just can't believe it.

He doesn't know why he still feels that the other does something bad to him but a part of him; little part of him indeed says that it's nothing. But the question is; why is the other so defensive. He is not like this before. He almost gave everything just for the sake of their relationship before but now, everything in him turned into a big mystery.

Kurapika covered his mouth then sat back onto his chair. Leorio cleared his throat then; "I'll drive you home…" he said as he walks first towards his car.

Kurapika followed him with the shock in his eyes; he crouched down, took his phone and hugged it near to his chest. _What have I've done?_ He thought as he follows Leorio.

When he opened the door in the car; the thing that welcomed him is the eerie atmosphere inside the car. Leorio didn't even bother to look at him and just drove when he had the chance to ride the car.

They have arrived and they both walked inside the apartment of Kurapika. The brunette sat in the couch instead of heading towards the other's room which he always does. Kurapika sat beside him and wrapped his arms around Leorio.

The other felt Kurapika's warm body pressed upon him but instead of feeling alright; he felt that he was in bad shape and pried off the other's arms of him. No words was said but the tension that started to fill the both of them made the blonde move away too and stare at Leorio with confusion.

"Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah… truth… okay…"

After saying those bitter words, Leorio stood up and gave the other a sad smile. His heart seems to burst and for him, it's not just a simple envy or what… it's true. He thinks his hunch about the blonde fooling him is true so…

"I'm not happy anymore…"

He said bluntly that made the blonde stand up and gave him a surprised look. Kurapika thought this is only a dream so, he pinched himself but nothing happened. "Leorio?" he said with his voice fading.

Leorio nodded at him then his smile continued. "I'm not happy anymore Kurapika… I want to end this…" he said as he turns his back at the blonde.

Kurapika fell on his knees then clenched his fist tightly; making blood ooze out of it. Tears started to flow out from his eyes then he suddenly shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU SO SHALLOW?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?! THIS WILL END UP LIKE THIS?!"

"Yes…" Leorio said as he turns to look at him again but felt doomed with what his eyes had seen. He felt shocked with what his ears had heard and what he is witnessing now. He crouched down then tried to hold the other but Kurapika swatted his arm.

He glared at Leorio then punched the floor. "End this up now!" he yelled then ran onto his bedroom. Before closing the door, he first stared at Leorio who is still crouching down and looking unto him and told him something. "You're miserable! Just get out!" then slammed the door closed.

Leorio stood up then took something from his pocket. The key of the apartment and a picture of the both of them which looks so happy the time it was taken. "I will miss you…" he said then walked out of the place.

**So minna-san? what can you say? Please don't forget to click the box below and leave a review! Follow and Favorite of you like too Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for those who read and reviewed in the past chapters! Please continue in supporting me and my stories thanks!**_

_**HxH is not mine…**_

_I'll be you antidote, you be my cure for this cold and lonely night_

_Put our problems behind us and just for this moment pretend everything is alright_

_Let me use you... And I'll let you use me_

_Let me use you... To forget these memories_

"_**Use Me" **__by Digital Summer_

_**Chapter 3**_

After that certain event; the event that cannot be considered as water under the bridge, the blonde didn't went out of his house except for the day that he told his boss that he will take a leave.

He didn't even bother to check his phone to look if someone calls or what. He just locking himself away from the world and everything that surrounds him is a complete mess. The place which had a nice ambiance before turned to a dark one.

Kurapika just came out from the bathroom after taking a bath that reached three hours and at the moment that he stepped his feet put of the shower room; a loud knock interrupted the dead air inside his apartment.

That made him annoyed because he was just about to get into his peace when some random person disturbed it. He immediately went for the door and opened it. "What do you-"

His words were cut when he realized that the person in front of him is…

"What are you doing here Kuroro?"

He was surprised to see no expression from the other's face; it is the second time the other went here but it seems like Kurapika knew him. "Hey?" he asked bitterly when the other answered.

"I'm worried…you're not answering my calls or my texts… What do you expect for me to do? It's almost two weeks." With that statement; Kurapika's heartbeats became rapid and he felt an alien feeling over his entire body.

But, _He is the reason of our break up… I should hate him but… why is this feeling coming to me again? _ "You don't know me Kuroro… I also don't know you so, I am not obliged to answer you…" he said as he was about to step inside but then, the other caught his hand then pulled him towards him.

_Why is he hugging me?!_ A part of Kurapika wanted to kick the other for doing this but another part of him is saying no… just be in his arms that confuses him a lot. So, the part insisting to stay beside the other overpowered him and he slowly snaked his hands to the body of Kuroro and tears ran on his face.

The other felt the tears of Kurapika that is also touching him so; he pulled the other inside, closed the door and settled on the couch.

Kurapika immediately pulled out when he realized the action that he did then apologized at Kuroro but the other just smiled then patted his head. "Hey… what's the problem?"

"Huh? Nothing…"

"Can you please trust me?"

"I can't Kuroro…"

The other felt disappointed at the other's answer. _**I can't Kuroro…**_ that is too much but… he didn't stop and tried to comfort him again. "Alright… Anou… I know you don't want me here… I'll go after we clean up your place. It looks like a typhoon came here…" he teased.

That made the blonde let out a sarcastic chuckle then apologized again. "Alright thanks Kuroro."

For the first time, he gave the other a smile then started cleaning. The other was completely stunned with his action but then, recovered from his sweet thoughts and helped the blonde.

Kuroro noticed something when he lifted the books on the table in the living room. "Hey! What's this?" he asked as he lifts up a picture showing Kurapika and some guy beside him.

The blonde has no idea about it because the time when it was left there he didn't clean his house like how he cleaned it before. So, he didn't still see it.

He slowly took it from Kuroro and when he realized it is him and Leorio, his eyes widened and he suddenly hid it behind him and sent Kuroro a grin. "Anou… haha… that…"

"Who is him?"

The black haired guy asked again with the inquisitiveness in his tone. Kurapika don't know what to say because he doesn't want others to know about his past relationship. It's not that he is ashamed of it... he just don't want to remember what happened before.

But because everything came back… he dropped the picture on the floor and cried. "He… he… is my…"

"Oh… I see… He is the guy you are with when I first saw you… The guy who declined my call before… Ummn, I get it. Where is he?"

"We broke up…"

"Because of?"

With that question, Kurapika punched his own arm then spoke up with his voice fading. "Jealousy…" he said as he closes his eyes just to stop the incessant tears coming out from his eyes. Kuroro went to him and pulled the other towards him again.

"You don't deserve him…" Kuroro said with a tinge of anger in his tone. He took the picture then tore it and with Kurapika's astonishment about his action, his eyes widened then he slapped the other on the face.

"Why the heck did you tore that!?" he asked angrily. Kuroro faced him with a frown as he massages his face. _It hurts…_ he thought bitterly.

"It hurts you know…" he said as if he was still teasing the blonde. But still, Kurapika gave him a glare then repeated his question like he always does when he's angry.

Kuroro is not the person who will be easily carried out with situations like this so; he still turned his frown into a smirk then looked directly at the other's eyes. "I said… you don't deserve him. He doesn't know that the person he let go is precious…"

Kurapika walked in front of him and saw Kuroro's expression is serious again. But the thing he said pierced in his confused mind and that made him stop in crying. He wanted to end this lonely stuff and try to move on so; he wiped his eyes then chuckled.

"Sorry…"

He said at Kuroro with a smile on his face that made the other look at him. Kuroro raised his eyebrows then brushed his own hair out of his face. "Sorry for what?" he asked curiously. "Sorry… the slap should be a punch…" Kurapika said as he chuckles again.

Kuroro shook his head then patted the blonde's head. "Nah… the slap is enough…" he said as he chuckles too.

Suddenly, the blonde embraced him then mumbled something. "Thanks for being here…" That statement made him flush red but then returned the hug to the other.

One month had passed and the two became good friends. The other made a lot of help to the blonde to move on with his life. Time heals all wounds but, if there's someone who can help you with it… It will heal faster.

Kurapika was caught into another rain again… He remembered something with this situation.

When he was still in college; Leorio used to fetch him in school. He remembered the time when he fetched him late one day and he was caught under a rain like this. Suddenly he felt like missing those times again.

_ If he' still here, he would have fetched me now… We should be inside the apartment again… _

"Hey Kurapika…"

_He will go home with me…_

"Kurapika… I'll just take you home…"

_He will… He will take care of me and say that I will catch cold if I stayed like this…_

"Hey… Let's go now… you'll catch a cold if you'll stay under the rain…"

_I miss him…_

"Kurapika?!"

"Huh?" finally, he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that there is really someone who talks to him. He felt the rain stopped. No it didn't stop; it is just covered by an umbrella. He turned to look at who it was and found out that it is Kuroro.

He was astounded. His words are like Leorio… his heart started to beat fast as their eyes meets up. Kurapika nodded then smiled at the other sincerely which was returned back at him.

They arrived and both of them are as wet as a fish. They slowly entered the flat and both of them were shocked when the telephone on the kitchen counter rang. Kurapika thought it was a very important call so; he ran towards it and answered.

"Moshi moshi…"

He greeted joyfully but all of a sudden, the smile on his face faded like a blink of an eye then he felt his body trembling. "Hello…" that is the only answer of the person on the other line but that seems to throw a thousand of stones on Kurapika's body.

He wanted to speak but his voice seems to fade so… "I know… you won't talk back right?" the other seems to know what he is thinking and started. "Ummn… Before anything else… I just want to apologize for everything…"

The other's heart seems to explode. _He is apologizing?_ He wanted to cry but no tears came. Kurapika didn't expect that this will happen again. He didn't expect that one day; he'll hear the other's voice again. But… he doesn't know what he'll say so; he just shut his mouth up and closed his eyes.

"Kurapika… I miss you so much but I know; I have no right to do that ne? *sigh* anou… I just called just to say and inform you that I'll go to New York tomorrow morning. I just want to say good bye so… Good bye Kura…"

That's the last words he said and hanged up the phone. Kurapika's senses finally returned and placed the phone back to its place. He walked back to Kuroro who is now drying himself with a towel and sat next to him.

The other noticed him and placed the towel over his shoulders. "You should change now… I don't want you to be ill." He said anxiously that made the blonde smile. "By the way… who is that?" he asked again which was just answered by a simple yet bitter remark.

"Someone who is a part of my pasts… Just forget that…"

He said and sent the other a smile before going inside his bedroom to change. Kuroro decided to watch television when a shirt flew on his face.

"What the-"

"Change… I also don't want you to get ill…" he said then went in his bedroom.

Kuroro smiled then looked at the shirt. He was surprised with the statement that was said by Kurapika. _He doesn't want me to get ill huh? Looks like he has really moved on… Good… I'll grab the opportunity now._

When Kurapika went out, he was surprised to see Kuroro infront of him; giving him an adoring looks. He felt his cheeks became red so, he covered it with his hand but the other pried it off and instead; placed his hand on the blonde's cheeks.

"he-hey!"

The other complained as he pulls Kuroro's hand far from his face. The other's eyes look so empty and this is the first time that he saw him like this and it bothered him.

He was about to speak again when the other caught his lips into a passionate kiss. Kurapika was shocked; so shocked… He didn't ever kissed someone except for his ex-boyfriend so, he almost fainted with Kuroro's action.

"Kura…" he mumbled that made Kurapika push him away. He gave him a shocked stare then covered his lips in a scared way. He was scared out of his wits when the other did that especially when he mumbled that name.

That is the name Leorio used to call him before so, he was shocked to hear it from the other's mouth. Kuroro doesn't have an idea at what Kurapika is thinking now so, he knelt down and looked at the other's eyes.

"Kurapika… I've always loved you… I really do…" he said as he closes his eyes and he looks like he is pleading. Kurapika was taken aback with his words then suddenly spoke up. "I know that Kuroro… But…"

His fear faded away and the shock in him was also gone with the wind. He realized that Kuroro didn't mean to call him that way. He knows that the other is still oblivious to his pasts. "But what?" the other said indignantly as he stands up.

"I almost did everything… so why can't I make you fall for me?!" he said as he lowers his head and he was about to walk away when…

**Kurapika's POV**

I was struck with his sudden actions and almost forget the telephone thingy that happened earlier. I… I think… The thing I am afraid to do is already happening… I just don't know.

I am scared… I don't want to love again but… why does that kiss proved me something? Why did I feel like I still want to feel his soft lips? Do I love Kuroro? NO! I can't!

I thought he is the one that this heart will always beat but what is this? I am betraying my own words before… But I can't do anything to stop this…

Kuroro is the one who helped me a lot and taught me to move on. And with that help that he did… the time he wasted for me… for a miserable person like me… I think I started to love him.

Sorry Leorio… I think this is really the end.

Kuroro was about to walk away and pulled him, towards me and caught his lips for the second time. He was shocked but then wrapped his arms over me then kissed back passionately… I love him…

His arms were wrapped around me but still, I can feel the coldness. Everything around us is a mess but my heart seems to explode with joy.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I found the smile on his face and that looks suiting for my eyes. I want to feel more of him… "I love you…" he mumbled but I just smiled then closed my eyes.

Sweat filled my whole body of course as well as him and I feel really exhausted… He slowly caressed my face and I felt his warm palm over my face… I loved it…

Because of exhaustion, I fell into a slumber; not even had the chance to utter a simple good night.

** Alright, anou… sorry if sometimes they became too OOC but still, if you loved the story, please review and if not… Hahaha…**

** I don't tolerate flames because it is only used for lighting up candles or burning the one who did it! Joke! Love you all minna-san! Arigatou Gosaimasu! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for those who read and reviewed in the past chapters! Please continue in supporting me and my stories thanks! By the way, minna-san… this will be the last chapter so I will make sure that this has drama on it! I love that genre so much! XD**_

_**HxH is not mine…**_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back you don't get to get me back_

"_**Jar of Hearts" **__by Christina Perri_

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun reached my face and it slowly wakes me up. As I open both of my eyes; the light welcomed me with the sudden blow of the wind that made me feel cold.

Why am I sleeping on the floor? What happened to me? I feel really tired. I slowly at then observed the whole place. My eyes spotted something. "Ahh!" I shrieked as I pull the blanket over me making him awake and cover his own self.

"Wha-what ha-hapenned?!"

"You don't remember?!"

Something flashed in my mind and that made my eyes widen more. I feel so shock and I cannot move even a little bit of my body except for my lips that has been trembling. "Oh no… Don't say… Please! Don't say it Kuroro!" I said as tears fall from my eyes.

I don't know why the heck I did that to myself! I'm not drunk and I know I didn't take any drugs but why did I did that? With him?! I saw him slowly nodded his head and he crawl towards me so, I moved until my back reached the wall.

I cannot move so, "It's all wrong! It's a mistake!" I said as I stand and ran outside only clad with the blanket that is wrapped over my waist. He followed me. _What the?! I'm naked and he's not! That bastard!_

I noticed that then moved far away again when he was in front of me and giving me that questioning look. "Kurapika? What's happening on you?!" he asked and stopped.

I shook my head and yelled. "No! I don't want this Kuroro!"

"Why? Because of him again?!"

_Yes… Leorio… Leorio! Today is his flight! I need to follow him!_ I ignored Kuroro then ran inside my room and immediately wore my clothes. I didn't mind the fact that he gives me that look and ran outside.

I left Kuroro again and headed at the apartment of my ex. I knocked there indignantly but was answered by the gush of the wind and nothing more. "He is… gone?"

I found something on the floor when I fell on my knees. A paper? I took it and read it. I almost fainted with the thing that was written in it by his handwriting.

It breaks my heart then I felt that tears over filled my eyes again… A letter for me in case I went here? Telling that he still loves me… He is sorry for what he did.

I embraced it and clenched my fist. "You didn't even wait for me!" I said in anguish but somebody's voice filled my ears.

"Hey… I'm correct… you left me again for him…"

I looked at who it was and found Kuroro looking at me with his eyes full of solitude. I don't what to see him like that but… I just can't accept that I loved him now! I don't want to accept it! But for another time; he is here again for me…

"Kuroro… he is gone…"

I said as I ran towards him and buried myself in his chest. I don't want to be hurt! I want this to end but how can I do it. I thought I have really moved on but I think my real feeling just hid in the other part of me and was just shrouded with confusion.

I was surprised with what Kuroro told me as a reply; I pulled out and found a smile on his face. "Yeah… you love him… Sorry Kurapika… I'm sorry if I did that to you… I'm really sorry. I think I will just let you love him. Don't worry; I won't leave you… I will still help you…"

I feel the bitterness in his tone and that made me pull out and stare at him. "Kuroro?" I said as tears stopped from flowing out from my eyes. He wiped my face with his thumb then smiled at me again. "Don't worry… I won't leave you huh! I will not do what he did to you…"

"Thank you so much…"

"Let's go home?"

He asked as he entwined his hand over my hand. I first placed the paper into my pocket then took a last glance at the place. I will not come back here again… "Let's go…" I retorted then we both went back into my apartment.

Kuroro is at the kitchen; trying to cook something although he doesn't know how to do it. He took a peek at Kurapika who is sitting at the couch; looking very miserable. His hair is messy and his clothes look tattered.

Kuroro just took something from the fridge then read the instruction on how to cook it. "Leave in a microwave oven for five minutes… Got it!" then he followed it then went straight at the blonde.

"Yo…"

The blonde seems to wake from his thoughts then looked upon Kuroro whose eyes are fixed into him. "Yes?" he asked but the guy just patted his head then embraced him. "Hey… please don't be like that… you make me sad too…" he said with his voice fading.

Kurapika chuckled then lowered his eyes. _He's so sweet as usual… He makes my heart beats like this again and slowly erases my loneliness… Do I really fell now? For him?_ He asked himself; feeling confused because he just can't understand why he feels like this for Kuroro…

He just cried for his first love but now, this person slowly replaces that sadness by being sweet. _I don't want him to give up on me… I want him here… by my side again… forever and make me happy once more. For now… I will make him happy too._

"Kuroro… you're so sweet… That's what I love about you…"

Kuroro's eyes widen with what the other told him. He cannot believe that Kurapika would say such words towards him. He slowly went infront of the blonde but still; his hands were wrapped on the blonde. He gives him this curious look as if he is a child but the blonde keeps on smiling at him sweetly.

"Yeah… I realize it just now… I love you Kuroro…" with that answer; Kuroro pulled out then he wanted to jump in happiness with Kurapika's statement.

He saw that the other's expression changed into a happy one but still; he still cannot believe this. "Am I dreaming?" he asked but the; the blonde stood up then cupped Kuroro's chin.

"No you're not dreaming…"

After that; he felt the other's lips on his lips. _I kissed Kuroro? This explains it all… I love him…_

But, their intimacy was cut when the black haired guy smelled something. He suddenly pulled out then; "K'so! The oven!" he ran towards the kitchen and opened the oven. There, he saw the food he placed inside burned to ashes so he's eyes widen then he suddenly pulled it out without placing gloves on his hands so…

"Itte!"

He yelled as the food dropped on the floor with its container. Kurapika ran towards him then when he saw that, he heaved a depressed sigh then hit the other's head. "Baka… you left that here…" Kuroro lowered his head then apologized.

"Nah! Kuroro… let's just get out…"

"A date?"

"It's up to you…"

The blonde was suddenly pulled by the guy towards the door then spoke to stop the blonde's complaints. "Yeah… I'll take you on a date…"

**Kurapika's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes and the early morning's light welcomed me with its warmness. But, aside from that, I felt that there are arms that are wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed on me.

After my eyes get used into the brightness of the surroundings, his tranquil image came into the sight of my eyes and that made me smile. I neared my face to him until it is only a few inches apart from each other then stare at him more.

It's almost one year since Leorio left and after we broke up yet, I quickly realized that it's not the end of the world. I learned to love this person and I gave everything to him and devoted myself but still, there are times that I just can't understand how this happened.

Yes, I love Kuroro but I just can't express it so much. The word I love you is hard for me to say to him. Honestly, the first and the last time he heard it from my mouth is when I first confessed my feelings to him. I think I am still not used to it… Maybe…

Yeah, maybe that hurts on his side but I know that Kuroro still loves me. "Oh Kurapika… good morning…" he greeted to me when he woke up.

I moved further from him then acted as if I didn't do anything. "Yeah… good morning too…" I said as I take his hands off me and fixed my clothes on my body. After that, I left him and went to the kitchen.

When I was there, I opened the fridge and found some ingredients for noodles so; I took it out and fixed it.

Suddenly, footsteps broke the silence then I just felt that Kuroro embraced me. I rolled my eyes then… "Kuroro… not now…" I said as I move further from him which make his eyebrows furrow then he just patted my head then headed for the living room.

I made him see my cold side again in as early in the morning as this. My guilt overpowered me so, I hurriedly cooked the noodles and after that, I headed straight at him at the living room.

He is standing by the window; his eyes currently fixed outside and he looks like he thinks about something so heavy. _Should I bother him? _I ignored that thought then walked towards him but, as I step my feet; my world seems to revolve quickly. I feel dizzy but I fought with it then went to Kuroro.

"Hey… what are you thinking?"

"Me? I don't have problem…"

"So, why are you acting like that?"

I asked with my voice rising up a little. Kuroro turned to me with his face masked with annoyance then placed his hand at my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and tried to pry his hands off me but then, he pulled me near to him.

"Isn't it obvious… you are so cold to me Kurapika…" he said with his voice fading. I got irritated at what he had said then pushed him away from me.

I got shock with my own actions so; I covered my mouth and bowed my head. "Sorry!" I said but I got flabbergasted with what he told me. "I love you but if you keep on doing this… maybe that love would fade." He said then walked away.

I fell on my knees with my eyes wide then clenched my fist. I don't want what's happening now to us but, what will I do?

I stood up then walked uneasily because my feeling is very heavy and I feel that I will fall anytime now. Pain overpowered my body and I suddenly fell on the floor with the loud thud that shocked Kuroro. He went to me then tried to wake me up.

I heard his voice that is so caring to me and I felt that I am very miserable. After I did that to him, he still does this to me? My eyes closed then everything went black.

**Normal Pov**

The blonde slowly opened his eyes then saw someone that he shouldn't see. _Leorio? Why is he…_ The blonde looked at his other side then saw Kuroro there.

"Yes sir, he just fainted because of a high fever…"

"Ow I see, thank you…"

Kurapika found his strength to sit up then he stared at Leorio as if wanting to ask how did he got here but then. The doctor noticed Kurapika then smiled at him. "Good morning… I'm glad to see that you're awake." He said cheerfully that made Kurapika lower his head.

_It can't be true? What is happening?_ Kuroro patted Kurapika's head that made the blonde look at him. The blonde's angelic appearance seems to look worried now but the other ignored it and just embraced him.

"Kurapika… I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" the blonde pulled out then looked at him. "It's okay…" then they pulled out. Leorio cleared his throat then sent them another smile. That smile bothered Kurapika so much so… he stared at Leorio then gave him a 'what's happening' look…

The doctor ignored him then turned his eye a Kuroro. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, can I ask what is your relationship?"

Kuroro chuckled a bit that made Kurapika's heart beat fast and shivers ran into his spine. The blonde tried to stop him from saying anything by shaking his head but Kuroro smiled more then. "Sure, I wouldn't mind doctor. I'm his boyfriend…"

Leorio's expression became shocked and he chuckled a little bit. "I see. Nice!" he said then send Kurapika a smile that made him feel guilty and then another question came from him.

"So, my patient is lucky to have someone like you behind him. Can I know your name?"

Kuroro stood up then went infront of Leorio. _Will they kill each other? _Kurapika thought anxiously then "Kuroro… stop…" he said as he pulls Kuroro's shirt.

Leorio's eyes widen then he took aback but still, the smile on his face remained. _I should act professional… _he thought then "So it's Kuroro?"

"Yeah… nice meeting you doctor…"

"Nice meeting the both of you too."

He said before walking away. Closing the door tightly and heading for the doctor's office.

Kuroro face the blonde and found out that he looks frightened to death. Kurapika's stare became a glare and that pierced into Kuroro's heart. "Hey?" he asked anxiously as he sits beside Kurapika.

The blonde pulled his blanket towards his body more, then huddled. "Do you know him?" he asked and of course, Kuroro answered and rolled his eyes too.

"Yeah… he is Mr. Paladiknight… why?"

"Kuroro! Can't you recognize him?"

The other blinked in confusion then asked Kurapika why is he like that but then Kurapika almost fainted because of that. "Kuroro? He is… my… my.. anou… remember the guy on the picture?"

Kuroro's eyes widen then he gasped and blinked in confusion. The blonde nodded then closed his eyes. Kuroro noticed that Kurapika's expression turned into solitude so, he cleared his throat then pulled him into his chest. "Kurapika, it's-"

The blonde suddenly felt the urge to cry so, the tears he's been holding back found its way to flow into his angelic face. He felt that his chest has been punched hard and everything around him revolves badly.

He cannot take this so, he decided to continue his words then wrapped his arms around the other's body back. "He is the first person that made me feel love and the first who gave me so much pain…"

Kuroro pulled out a bit to take a look at Kurapika but, he can only see the other's blonde hair and can feel his trembles. He can feel what the other feels now; hurt. So, he moved further that made Kurapika's hands removed off him then wiped his tears. "Ow, I get it already… So, Leorio is your… ex?" he said as he strokes Kurapika's back gently.

Kurapika heaved a disheartened sigh then nodded his head slowly. He feels confused now and shocked to see Kuroro's expression is as calm as he always is and there are no signs of anything that can make him scared.

But there is also another thing that bothers him a lot. After a year and what happened between them, Leorio can still have the guts to give him that glad look and send him a smile. _It has been a year yet, the smile that I saw within his face seems to bring back everything that I almost forget…_

Kuroro sighed deeply too then gave Kurapika a comforting smile that made the other feel more guilty for thinking those things again over him.

_I still need to let go of one thing… I want him to know that… _"Kuroro…" he started coldly that made Kuroro's expression change; wondering why the other still looks lonely so, "If you are worrying if I am angry… no… Kurapika-"

"You are the reason…"

"Huh?" _The reason of what?_

"You are the reason why that happened to us… You are the reason why… why we… broke up back then…"

Kuroro suddenly stood up then he blinked in confusion. Kurapika's hands were closed but still, he looks on the plain white sheets of the bed just to avoid Kuroro's sight. "Excuse me?" the other asked a little bit indignantly.

Because of hearing that, Kurapika shook his head then he felt like he wants to kill himself for saying it so blunt. He seems like a heartless person because all those lonely times, Kuroro is the one who is beside him. The one he relies on whenever he feels like dying with his tremendous problems. So, he felt really sorry for his reckless words.

"Kuroro! I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry…"

Kurapika said as he holds the other's hands and looks at him with tears flowing again in his widely opened eyes. Kuroro looks angry now; he even cannot stare at Kurapika and shadows seem to cover his face because his head is lowered so much just to avoid the blonde.

His heart seems to explode so, "Why? What did I do?" he asked; playing calm but actually seething with anger. Kurapika shook his head again although he knows that Kuroro cannot see him. "I told you that it was because of jealousy! Sorry Kuroro! I didn't mean to blame you! Back then, he was so jealous at you that's why all those times, I think that you are the reason why it all happened but then… I realized I am wrong that's why I accepted you in my life! Kuroro, sorry!"

The other slowly took Kurapika's hand off him that made Kurapika cry even harder. "Kuroro listen to me!" but the other just shook his head then a sad smile formed on his lips. He was just playing cool but cannot manage it properly. His goal now is to hold back his tears that were caused with the thing he heard. _I am the cause huh…_

"No Kurapika… It's enough…"

Suddenly, he lifted his head then patted Kurapika's head as he sends him a smile that shocked Kurapika a lot. _Kuroro? _The blonde felt Kuroro's hand on his face then he heard him spoke up again.

Even he looks cool, his voice trembles badly and that bothered him. "Kuroro… sorry…" the other shushed him then ran his hands through the blonde's golden locks. "No… stop apologizing… you didn't do anything, it was the truth and I deserve this. Kurapika it's enough…"

"Now will you leave me too?"

With that innocent question, Kuroro's eyes widen but then, he slowly laid the blonde onto the bed and tucked him with his blankets. "Kurapika… just sleep… I'll just go outside. Just call me if you need me…"

After that, Kuroro started to walk out of the room leaving Kurapika shocked. "Kuroro… what have I've done…" he whimpered then wiped his tears.

Kuroro sat on the bench near the room of Kurapika then looked around. He entangled his fingers then bit his lips hardly. _I am the reason? It means I am really the one who made him feel the pain… Sorry Kurapika… I'm just in love with you…_

Suddenly, all his thoughts seem to fade when his eyes landed on Leorio who is now walking towards their room. Leorio stopped infront of him then smiled but that wasn't returned by Kuroro. He just stared at him blankly and inside of him was really seething.

"Just came by to check the patient…"

The other said although he can see something not good in the other's aura. "Just do what you need to do doctor…" Kuroro said plainly and coldly then walked away.

Leorio's eyebrows furrowed but then headed for the door and found Kurapika there; motionlessly sitting.

The blonde looked at him but then removed his stare at him then spoke coldly. He feels that his body trembles badly because after a long time… He is with him again alone but now… as his ordinary patient. "What do you need…?"

"Don't worry, I will just check on you…"

"Don't worry… I will die soon Leorio…"

With that statement, Leorio felt that he was taken aback then he took out the thermometer and checked the blonde's temperature. "Stop saying things like that…" he said with the tone of anxiousness and caring.

The window was tightly shut but still, Kurapika can feel the wind entering the room. He lowered his head then, "You don't care Leorio…" he said as he pries Leorio's hand when he tried to hold the other's shoulders.

"Kurapika?"

"Don't act as if you care! You didn't care about me when we broke up! When you broke my heart and when you left for abroad! You didn't think that I will be hurt! And now… You came back into my memories!"

"Cut it out Kurapika! Yes… I'm shallow back then and I am really resentful about being like that! You know… Until now I am suffering from that. If I can turn back time, I wouldn't do all of those…"

"If I could turn back time… I shouldn't have loved you!"

Kurapika yelled as he pushed Leorio away from him. Leorio feel like fainting because of those words that pierced and almost made a hole in his heart. He didn't expect that from Kurapika.

_*Thermometer rang*_

They were snapped into reality when the sound came out. Leorio took it and then spoke up. "thirty five point seven… You are alright now…" he said then place the thermometer in his pocket.

He took a final look at Kurapika and saw him so empty that's why; he decided to stop adding fuel to the fire and just turned his back at Kurapika and started walking towards the door.

"Hey… Leorio…"

Kurapika called out that made Leorio stop walking and turn to him a little bit. "Yes?" he asked plainly. Kurapika cleared his throat then entwined his fingers. "I'm sorry… I should be thankful that you became a part of me before… You taught me many things Leorio… thank you…"

A smile broke into Leorio's lips albeit he feels the hurt with what the other tells him but still, he left a remark before going out and leaving him again. "Yeah… Kuroro's lucky to have you and so do I before… Bye Kurapika…"

He said then finally went out of the room. Kurapika huddled then smiled a little bit too.

Kuroro met Leorio again outside and just passed on him but the other called him so, ofcourse Kuroro went to him. "Why?" he asked. Leorio placed his records at the table then stared at Kuroro. "Kurapika's fever broke down… You can take him home." He said calmly that made Kuroro smile. "Thanks…" he said then walked away but Leorio called him one more time.

When he was infront of him, Leorio spoke up and changed their topic. "You are lucky to have Kurapika… I know you already knew who I am so… I'll just tell you to take care of him… He loves you so much and I know it… Alright, I'll leave…" After that Leorio walked away then faded among the crowd.

Kuroro pondered what is the meaning of his words. _I'm lucky to have Kurapika and take care of him? He loves me so much? Is that really true Kurapika…?_

He stopped thinking then headed towards the blonde's room and there he met his eyes again. AWKWARD is the best thing that can describe their feeling but, Kuroro fought with it and embraced Kurapika. "Leorio told me that you are now alright."

Kurapika pulled out then stared at Kuroro's eyes. He feels that the other suddenly changed after a few minutes of thinking outside and that made him feel comfortable. "Kuroro I'm sorry for what I've said earlier…"

"Kurapika… I won't leave you…"

_Won't leave me? _ "Huh?"

Kuroro lifted his chin then neared his face on the others angelic features. The rays of the sun beamed and that reached the both of them. Kuroro hugged him first tightly before saying the continuation of his other words.

Kurapika gasped but then smiled with that warm embrace that he received. "You accepted me into your life although I am the cause why you first cried for love… You loved me dearly although you used to play your cold façade on me… I know and I can sense that you love me… Maybe… it's my time to return it to you more. I won't leave you no matter what happen Kurapika…"

Kurapika smiled a bit then rubbed the back of Kuroro gently. He shushed him then slowly pulled out and there, he met the other's watery eyes. "Hey… you have done everything to me Kuroro… Don't cry!" he said as the other's tears dropped on him.

Kurapika patted Kuroro's head then continued. "You did everything! Even I am hurting and pushing you away… you are still there for me and I am thankful with that. Because of you and your stubbornness, I moved on quickly and learned to love you… Words cannot express how much I love you back Kuroro…"

He said as he smiles back then wiped the other's tears. Kuroro rolled his eyes then just pulled the other into a kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Kurapika smiled when they pulled out but that was erased with Kuroro's narcissistic attitude again that was shown. "You didn't add how much handsome I am…"

Kurapika chuckled then hit Kuroro's shoulder a little bit. "I'm more handsome than you!" he teased that made Kuroro just pull him into a hug. "Kurapika… maybe I hurt you before but I will make sure that you will not feel that from me anymore… I love you…"

"Nah… cut the drama Kuroro… I love you too…"

He said then just laid his back on the bed. He felt that he wanted to sleep so; he closed his eyes and dozed off his dreamland. The hurt in him faded away with the happiness that this so called LOVE thingy gave him.

Both of them learned something with loving each other and those are to give and take and accept everything. Now… they can assure that nothing can break them.

Kuroro caressed the blonde's face then smiled sincerely. "Thank you Kurapika…" he said then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you more…"

**-Owari-**

_** Okay, thank you for all of the readers and especially the ones who left reviews! If you want another story, just wait coz' I still have many things in my treasure chest! XD Try reading my other stories too! hehe~**_

_** Arigatou and see yah again!**_

_**~hisachan1815**_


End file.
